Not Just Your Girl Friday
by Totter4
Summary: Felicity has a couple more secrets up her sleeve that Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow are in the dark about. Felicity Smoak's old life catches up to her when she gets a call about her ex-husband. Suddenly, her old life starts to invade Starling City and she struggles to keep her old self apart from Team Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity opened her desk draw and extracted her ringing cell phone, frowning at the caller ID. She glanced through the glass wall that separated her from Oliver, who was speaking on the phone with another investor or businessman.

"Hey, Stef." Felicity leaned back in her chair and smiled. She hadn't spoken to her friend in months.

"Hey, Lis."

"I can practically hear you brooding from here, what's happening now, Stefan?"

"I need a favor."

"Honestly, I thought we don't keep track of those anymore. I helped Lexie return your humanity, you run interference between Damon and I." She joked.

"That's what this is about." Stefan's voice was low.

"What has he done now?" Felicity huffed and took her glasses off to massage her eyes.

"He…was injected with a virus. A ripper virus."

Felicity sat up, alert. "What does that mean, Stefan." She hissed.

"He's blood thirsty for vampires."

"How did this happen?"

"You know Damon…he pissed off-"

"Honestly, why do I ask." She glanced through the glass window and frowned when she caught Oliver's eye. She shook her head and looked back at her desk. "I'll catch the next flight out."

"Felicity-"

"No. This is what I do." She replied annoyed. "Damon messes up and he lets us clean up his mess." Felicity shook her head. "I'll be there as soon as I can, okay."

"Thanks, Lis."

"Yeah, yeah. She hung up when she heard Stefan chuckle.

Felicity sighed as she glanced at her calendar to ensure she didn't have to cancel any of her own appointments. She hadn't always been Oliver's girl Friday. She had once been married and not to her work. She and Damon travelled the world for years until they had a major fight about him wanting to go back and try to break into the tomb Katherine Pierce was trapped in. That had been fifty years ago and she had avoided him ever since, though they had the occasional rendez-vous and she kept in touch with his brother.

She got up from her desk, forgetting the glasses she had discarded, and walked to Oliver's office. Gone was the meek, rambling IT girl: Felicity had power anger off her. She rolled her eyes when Oliver held up a finger indicating for her to wait. She tapped her foot and considered just leaving.

Oliver eyed his friend as he hung up the phone. "Felicity, what's the matter?" He frowned.

"Nothing." Felicity shook her head and frowned. "I just have…a family emergency and I need to leave now."

"What happened?" Oliver stood up and stood three feet in front of her as he leant against his desk.

Felicity stood straight but crossed her arm. "Same old." She shook her head. "Honestly, it's fine. I'll be back in a few days, a week tops. I'm sure Sara can handle the Lair." She barely concealed the bitterness in her tone. It wasn't that she was jealous of Oliver and Sara: god knew she could never be with Oliver because of her slight fangy problem, but she couldn't help but feel slightly replaced by the human.

"Felicity, what-"

"Oliver, I don't have time for this." She coldly stated. Her tone sent chills down Oliver's back. "I don't know if I will be in touch, but _I have to go_." She emphasized.

"Do you need help?" He furrowed his brow.

"No. I just-my…Stef…" She didn't know what to call Stefan and Damon. She called them her family for simplicity's sake, but she didn't particularly advertise her ex-husband. "My brother-in-law called and my ex-husband got in trouble…again. He's sick or whatever. Needs someone to get him back on the wagon." She looked at her hands to avoid Oliver's surprised look.

"You're married?" His eyebrows could not have been raised any farther on his head.

"Not anymore." She corrected. "We've been divorced for a long time." More time that he could ever guess. "But he and Stefan are the only family I have and the feeling is reciprocated."

"Will you be safe?" It sounded like her ex could cause her harm to Oliver.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Damon's like a little lamb." She smirked, knowing that if he knew she had said that he would rip her throat out…twice. Maybe three times.

"Alright. See you soon." He surprised them both by engulfing them in a hug. Felicity took a moment to reciprocate and awkwardly patted his back.

"Thanks. See you." She shrugged before scurrying back to her desk.

Oliver watched as Felicity buzzed around her desk, typing quickly, not even bothering to sit down. He looked at his own computer when he heard the incoming of an email. He shook his head when he saw that it was from Felicity with a list of his appointments for the following day. He watched as she held her phone against her chin and shoulder as she balanced in her too-tall heels and extracted her purse from her desk, rummaging around looking for something. Oliver got up and walked over to the glass door so that he could hear his assistant talk to…whomever on the phone.

"Yeah, Stef. I just ordered a ticket. It leaves-" She glanced at her watch. "Shit."

She paused for a moment, waiting for Stefan, he assumed, to finish whatever he was saying.

"Did you tell him?" She bent down to her desk draw, giving Oliver a good view of her dierrere. "Well, Stef. He's not going to like it."

She waited.

"Well, tell him."

She frowned.

"He's gonna snap my neck, and then snap yours. And then probably whoever else happens to be in the vicinity."

Oliver frowned when Felicity snorted, not liking the comment.

"No, I can run to the Boarding House. Damon once took me there." She waited a beat. "Alright, see you in a bit, love." She smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Are you sure you don't want me and Dig to come?" Oliver offered.

He smirked when she jumped in the air, and wondered how she kept balanced in her heels. "Jeez, Oliver. Warn a girl!" She grabbed her glasses off her desk and tossed them in her bag. "I've got to go. I'll be fine. Probably. Who knows, maybe I'll convince Stefan to come back with me." She took a couple steps towards him a kissed his cheek in an amicable manner, reminiscent of what she had done a century prior. "See you later." She turned and walked towards the Executive Elevator and gave a little wave before the doors shut. Oliver couldn't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity slammed the heavy wood door shut. "Hello!" She called as she dropped her purse on the floor. "Stefan?"

"Who are you?" She spun around and raised a brow and the boy in front of her.

"Felicity Smoak. What are you doing in my house?" She raised a brow.

The boy's eyebrows raised. "You're house?"

"Well..my family's house." She shrugged before walking to the room she knew would have booze.

"You're a Salvatore?" The boy followed her.

"Once upon a time." Felicity shrugged. "Who are you?" She turned with a tumbler in hand.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Damon is sort of my guardian."

Felicity snorted but when she saw that the boy was serious, she laughed harder. "You're serious?" He nodded. "Damon Salvatore?" She giggled again and shook her head. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Im sorry, but-"

"Who am I?" Felicity shrugged. "I'm Damon's ex-wife." She saw the boys mouth gape at her. "Seriously, I bare no ill will. Stefan called me and said I should come and so I took a leave of absence at my job and flew over here. Is Stefan around?" She stopped her rambling.

"Uh..he went out."

"Where's Damon?" She inquired lightly.

"Downstairs."

"In the cellar?" She raised a brow. "Good plan." She started walking down but stopped when she saw Jeremy following her. "You may want to stay here. He won't be happy." Jeremy shrugged and walked back to where they had met.

Felicity descended the stairs down to the cellar. She counted the clacks of her stiletto against the cement steps. She got to the door and unlocked it and stood in the doorway. "Hey, babe." Felicity teased, feeling pity for her ex-husband…her friend….for being trapped like an animal.

"Felicity Salvatore. What are you doing her?" Damon smirked but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I had news that the great Damon Salvatore needed some help."

"You shouldn't have come." He rolled his eyes and leaned back as casually as he could in chains.

Felicity leant against the door and shrugged. "You'd do the same for me." She didn't meet his eye. "So what's been happening with you?"

"The regular-"

"Mayhem?"

"Just about." Damon nodded. "How's Starling? I haven't heard from you since the earthquake."

"It's…whatever." She shrugged and walked a step in before sitting down on the wall across from Damon's. "It's sort of suckish, actually." She rolled her eyes. "Did I tell you I went to Russia?" She smirked when Damon shook his head. "Well we should be grateful I wasn't recognized. I don't need to spend another day in the Gulag."

"Please, we were there for, like, a month." Damon teased.

"Like three! Seriously! It was cold!"

"You're a vampire!"

She rolled her eyes. "So…"

"So…" Damon repeated and they sat in silence for a moment. "Are you seeing anyone?" Damon questioned softly.

"No." Felicity shrugged. "I don't have the time. I'm leading, like, a triple life."

"That's too bad."

"Are you?"

"I am." He nodded. "Elena Gilbert."

"Jeremy's sister?" At his questioning look she smiled lightly. "I met him upstairs." She supplied. Damon nodded. "She makes you happy?"

"She does."

"Good."

"Are you happy, Lis?" Damon asked quietly.

Felicity hesitated for a moment and smiled sadly. "I think I am. I have some really good friends." She shrugged. "I built a life for myself."

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"Well you provided me with ample time." Felicity noted, not unkindly.

"Remember when I first met you?"

"1904, how could I forget. I was human and doe eyed and I loved you."

"I'll always love you."

"And I you, Damon." She looked at him with a benign smile. "But we're not in love anymore. We have the type of love where we will always do anything to make sure the other is safe and happy, but…" She trailed off.

"Exactly."

"So, do you want some scotch? I'm guessing your little ward isn't watering you."

"God, please. Bring the good stuff, Lis."

"Single?"

"Bring the bottle." Damon called.

"Why didn't I guess that?" Felicity laughed, content.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity entered Verdant with a scowl on her face. She was still wearing her travel clothes: black slacks with the same heels she had been wearing all week, and a light, nearly-sheer blouse. She had been gone for over a week and had avoided any contact with anyone from Starling.

"You." She pointed to her companion. "Just don't eat anyone." She sighed before walking over to the bar.

"Felicity! You're back!" Sara smiled, though her eyes didn't shed the concern. "What are you wearing?" Felicity raised a brow at the normally composed girl. "I mean…you look nice..but where are…colors?"

Felicity smirked. "I needed pants and I just wasn't up to…perkiness." Felicity waved her hand. She needed pants in case she needed to save a human from a certain vampire who tagged along. "Please. Vodka. Lots of it." She begged, causing Sarah to laugh. When she put one shot glass in front of Felicity, the vampire frowned before downing the shot and then leaning over the bar to grab a glass and a full bottle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarah laughed, amused.

"My weeks been…not bad. But man do I need a drink!" Felicity took a long drink from her glass.

"Oliver's going to freak if he comes back to find you drunk."

"It's not his problem." Felicity raised an eyebrow and refilled her glass. "Besides, Oliver doesn't know everything about me. One of my many secrets: I can hold my liquor." She frowned when she saw a familiar face approach her.

"Everything alright?" Sara questioned.

"Fine." Felicity muttered.

"Hello, darling." The annoyingly accented voice came up next to Felicity.

"Enzo. As much of a pleasure as always." Felicity frowned.

"Are you two…friends?" Sara glanced between the two of them.

"Sure." The two said at the same time.

Felicity shot Enzo a look to quell him before turning back to Sara. "He's a friend of my ex-husband's who has decided to tag along with me." Felicity looked towards Enzo. "It's quite annoying, actually."

"Please. You and Damon owe me." Enzo smirked.

"Oh that's right. We owe you for _not _screwing us over." She smiled cruelly. "How could we ever repay you?" She rolled her eyes. Felicity turned to Sarah. "I want to go check on the system." She got off her chair. "You-" She pointed towards Enzo. "Behave." And she turned around leaving an amused Enzo and confused Sara.

* * *

Felicity keyed in her code to the Lair and walked down the stairs. She looked and saw that the Arrow costume wasn't in its case, meaning Oliver was out. She bent over her desk as she signed on to the security system and quickly tapped into Verdant's security system to ensure Enzo wasn't…being Enzo-y. She sighed in relief as she saw him alone, drinking, at the end of the bar.

Felicity lost track of time but she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice. "Look who's back."

"Dig! Oliver." She smiled and went over to hug Diggle. "Sorry about how long I was gone." She smiled at Oliver. "We ran into some complications but we're pretty solid now. What's been going on here?"

"No signs of Slade." Oliver said cooly as he brushed past her to put away his gear.

Felicity frowned at his tone, but didn't say anything about it. "That's good. How's training with Roy going?"

"Not good."

"What do you mean-"

"He's going to hurt my sister and everyone else!" Oliver snapped.

"Then train him, Oliver!" She was over his attitude. If he wouldn't train Roy, she'd figure out a way to. She suddenly had a thought. "I have a friend who can do it." She hoped she could trust Enzo if Oliver actually agreed to it.

"Seriously?" Oliver snorted. "The Lair is crowded enough, Felicity."

"I don't need your permission, Queen." She hissed. Felicity would not be pushed around by a human who was years younger than her. "Get your ducks in a row or I will intervene." And with that she stalked towards the door.

"Hey!" She heard Oliver call after her but she didn't stop.

Her steps came to abrupt halt when an arrow zoomed past her head and embedded to the door in front of her. Felicity had to take a few breaths to calm her vampiric face before turning around. "You just made a mistake, Oliver." She turned around and using as little strength as she could, she pulled the arrow out of the door and tossed it to the ground. She shook her head and left.

"Enzo!" She called at the bar. "We're going."

"Felicity, what happened?" Sara questioned seeing her fellow blonde radiate anger.

"Enzo!" She snapped. "Sara, just ask your boyfriend." She spat before turning on her heels with a smirking Enzo following behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, regarding last chapter: I just wanted to make it clear: Oliver didn't shoot an arrow _at _Felicity, but rather in her direction to try to stop her from leaving. Im not sure exactly where this is going, but I don't _not _like any of these characters, so I won't be bashing them, so sorry if I kind of did that with Oliver-it was unintentional. Im not sure if Im going to include much of present day Damon, as he has his own thing going on in Mystic Falls and he's with Elena…but if anyone wants characters, I can try to include them. I work a couple of chapters ahead though, so it may take some time to include them if I choose to. I kind of have Felicity at war between her two selves: the persona she puts forth with Oliver and other humans and her vampiric one. I have written out the flashbacks of how Felicity was turned…so there's that coming up in a couple of chapters.

* * *

The next morning Felicity walked into the CEO's office suite with a travel coffee mug (that was filled with blood) and wearing an unusually monochromic grey and black colored outfit.

"Hey." She scowled at Oliver's voice. "I brought you some coffee." She could hear his smile but she refused to look at him.

"I brought my own." She said sharply. She wouldn't be treated like some employee or sidekick. She was Feliciy Smoak-Salvatore (depending on the day) and she would not be underestimated or mistreated.

"Felicity-"

"Don't." Felicity glanced at her computer. "You have a meeting in an hour, Mr. Queen." She put on the most impassive face she could. She wanted Oliver Queen to hurt.

"Felicity." He grabbed her arm and attempted to drag her to his office where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Don't touch me." She yanked her hand out of his grasp and turned back to her desk. "I have work to do and I'm sure you do too."

* * *

The Cold War between Felicity and Oliver did not ease up throughout the day. At one o'clock, Oliver scowled as he watched a man walk through the elevator. Felicity frowned and got up quickly before going to the man. He wondered if this was her ex-brother-in-law. Or worse, her ex-husband.

* * *

"I told you not to come up here." She hissed at Enzo.

"I promised Damon I'd look out for you, darling." Enzo tried to get around Felicity but she grabbed his arm.

"We both know he didn't ask you to. Enzo, what do you want?"

"I want to see lover-boy. I'm to report back to Mystic Falls."

"Leave. Now." Felicity insisted. "I'll meet you for lunch, as scheduled, in thirty minutes."

"Come on, Salvatore. Have some fun." Enzo wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's Smoak here, and I will stake you if you don't leave."

"You won't. Because you don't want your CEO-boss to see what a monster you really are, _Smoak_."

"Is everything alright, Felicity?" Oliver's voice shocked both vampires.

"We're fine, Oliver." She snapped, surprising him. "I'm taking an early lunch." She dragged Enzo back into the elevator.

"Felicity-" Oliver tried to stop her.

"I'm fine." She said before the doors closed.

* * *

After Felicity and Enzo had gone to lunch, they stopped to quickly raid two blood banks, stealing enough to satisfy them without being noticed. Felicity left Enzo with the bags and headed back towards Queen Consolidated. She walked to the building and scowled when she saw Isabel Rochev arguing with Oliver in his office. Felicity rolled her eyes as she sat at her desk, pulling up her work again.

Felicity stiffened as she heard Isabel storm out minutes later.

"Nice to see you're starting to take your job seriously, Ms. Smoak." The CEO gave Felicity's outfit a scathing look before walking back towards the elevator.

"Lovely as always, Ms. Rochev." Felicity mumbled. What she wouldn't give to drain the woman dry.

Felicity closed her eyes for a second, praying Oliver wouldn't come to talk to her. She bit her lip before dialing a number.

"Verdant." A rough voice answered.

"Roy Harper?" Felicity questioned.

"Speaking."

"My name is Felicity Smoak. I work with Oliver. I know what you are. If you start to realize you need someone else to train you, I know a few people in a strikingly similar situation." And she hung up. She didn't want to rely on Oliver to relay her message to Roy and she knew the boy could need help because Oliver was unwilling to take Roy's training seriously.

Felicity had a light workload, so she began to research some folklore for Elijah Mikaelson. It never hurt to have the oldest vampires owe you a favor or two.

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna go." Felicity knocked on the glass doorframe Oliver had left open to his office.

Oliver looked up at her. "Alright. Will we see you later?" Her words were laced with undertones of hope.

"Probably." Felicity shrugged.

Oliver hesitated for a moment, feeling uncharacteristically abashed. "Who was the guy who came in for lunch?"

"He's a friend of my ex-husband's. He needed a place to crash and I had a spare room." She shrugged.

"Oh." Oliver frowned.

"Try not to think so hard." Felicity smiled at Oliver for the first time that day. "See you later." She said quietly before turning and leaving.

* * *

"Enzo! I'm leaving!" Felicity called from her front room. She had run home-figuratevly speaking- to put on more comfortable clothes before heading out to hunt, and then to the Lair. She had found one of her old pairs of smoking pants from when she and Damon were traveling and decided to put them on with a loose, blue and white striped shirt and basic loafers. It was a look she used to wear regularly.

"Be safe, dear." Enzo walked to wear Felicity was gathering her tears and teased her.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Be good, husband." She said sarcastically before smiling. "You know how to call me if you need anything?"

"Don't be a hen, Felicity." Enzo smirked. "Go out, I'm over a century old."

Felicity rolled her eyes before darting out the door.

* * *

Felicity rushed down the stairs, her hunting had taken longer than it had in the past. After she fed, she had received a call from Elijah asking her for the information she had unsurfaced.

"Elijah, is everything okay?" She questioned softly as she entered in the keypad.

"Yes, yes." Elijah said softly. "Rebekah is warring with Niklaus, who is warring with everyone in turn."

Felicity snorted as she walked down the stairs and waved at Dig, Sarah, and Oliver, all of whom were training. "When will those two stop? What did Klaus do this time?" She inquired.

"Nothing out of the usual. It was actually Rebekah in the wrong." He said lightly.

Felicity furrowed her eyebrows. "Elijah-"

"Don't worry. You gave me the information I needed."

"There was one other thing." Felicity bit her lip.

"Oh?" She could hear the older vampire's curiosity.

"I did a little searching about Klaus' father's blood line. He has a descendent in New Orleans." She informed quietly.

"You did this?"

"I'm sorry if I overstepped, but-"

"No." Elijah cut her off. "I'm just surprised you were able to find this out."

Felicity shrugged. "It wasn't easy but it could be something to calm Klaus down." She shrugged. "We all know how volatile that man can be." She smiled as she heard her friend laugh.

"Be safe, Felicity."

"You too, Elijah. Tell Klaus that I said hi. And let Rebekah know I'm still in Starling if she needs a place to crash. I have Damon's friend staying with me, but I still have a spare room or two."

"Thank you for being kind to my family."

"Thanks for not ripping my heart out." She teased.

"I have to go." She heard Elijah's smiled across the phone line.

"See you, Elijah."

She sat at her desk as the others sparred and quickly encoded and hacked into the Augustine College's funds to find out about the Augustine Society. She had heard what happened and was less than enthused. She had tuned everything out and tracked the funds, ensuring that Wes Maxfield was the only remaining Augustine and that he had no access to money from the College. It was the most she could do momentarily. She was going through Maxfield's history when she heard the sparring stop but ignored the rest of the team. She smirked. "Gotcha."

She whipped out her phone and dialed Damon. "Hey mister." She greeted.

"Hello, wifey." Damon greeted.

"You totally owe me. Wes Maxfield is fleeing. He took money out four days ago in Virginia and just used his credit card in a diner of the interstate."

"You're the best."

"Torture him, hon." Felicity quipped, wanting the man to suffer. "Or I will."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"I'll keep you updated, Damon." Felicity hung up.

"What was that?" Sara questioned as she leaned against Felicity's desk.

"Oh you know." Felicity shrugged lightly. "I've started a vigilante hotline. I'm only your Girl Friday Monday through Thursday."

Sarah smiled. "I don't think Ollie and Dig will like sharing."

"Maybe I should branch out." Felicity smiled teasingly.

"Felicity Smoak, you daredevil." Saa laughed and patted her shoulder as she got up to shower.

But Felicity didn't answer. She frowned at the screen. She had alerts for large movements of vervain being moved, and there was one going straight into Starling. She began typing furiously trying to figure out where it came from and who was buying it but she was being rerouted and redirected all over the world. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She mumbled.

"Felicity, what's the matter?" Oliver rushed over, thinking he would need to suit up.

Felicity paid him no mind. "Crap." Whoever started this was good. As soon as she hit the second encrypted firewall, the company's website shut down. She stood up, not realizing how close Oliver was. They stood chest to chest for a moment before Felicity sidestepped him and grabbed her purse.

"I've got to go." She already had her phone in her hand, ready to call Enzo, finally glad she had a backup vampire to help her.

"Felicity!" Oliver kept stride with her.

"What?" She snapped, anxious.

"What was that?!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Oh. Just a high school reunion." She mumbled. "My dress got lost in transit." She lied. "I've got to run." She avoided him and quickly made her way out of Verdant.

"Enzo. We have a proble-" She was cut off as she grunted. She felt a pain as she sagged to her knees. She pulled a dart out of her back. "Vervain." She already felt weakened. She felt herself being shot with another three darts before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity opened her eyes and squinted. Sunlight was streaming into the room she was being kept in, tied to a chair. She tried to pull her hands free, but her strength was drained and the ropes were soaked with vervain. She hissed as she saw her wrists burn.

"_Well this sucks." _She thought.

Felicity narrowed her eyes when the door slammed open, but refused to flinch, instead sitting straighter and trying to look as relaxed as possible. "Hello." She greeted chirpily, ignoring any pain she was in. "I take it you were the one who requested all the vervain, then?" Her accent leaked out for the first time in years. She had been raised to be a proper English wife before Damon had found her and convinced her to run away with him.

"Smart, you are." The man walked in.

"Are you a vampire?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The man smirked and picked up a wet rope from a bucket near the door. "I take that as a no." She shrugged.

The man smiled cruelly and walked behind her. Felicity hissed as she felt the rope tighten around her shoulders. The man walked back around and kneeled in front of her. "You're not getting out of this."

"What do you want?" She hissed angrily.

"Your friends killed my friend."

"Which friend?" She asked quietly, hoping that he wasn't talking about any Arrow endeavors, as the villains of Starling should not know of vampires. She feared for the worst.

"Damon Salvatore." She let out a breath of relief.

"He won't come for me." She warned.

"I believe you're wrong/" The man stood and approached a table with his back to her. She heard him fiddle. "You ran to him the moment you heard that he was injected with my virus."

"You're Wes Maxfield." Felicity stated. "Have you tried using your bank account lately?" The man frowned, causing Felicity to smirk. "Your welcome."

The man spun around. "My research funding ay have been cut off, but for the time being, I have participant for my experiments."

Felicity's eyes darkened as she struggled to no avail to break free. Wes smirked as he inserted a needle to Felicity's arm. "Now, let's see if there is any variance for vampires between gender and how much vervain you can withstand."

* * *

Enzo frowned when the phone hung up. He looked at it before dialing Felicity's number again. He got up from the kitchen counter, where he had been fiddling with a few of the modern appliances he had missed out on, intent of ensuring Felicity wasn't in danger. If he had to tell Damon that his ex-wife was dead, he was sure Damon would make sure he was dead.

He used his vampiric speed to run to the bar that Felicity told him she worked in at night. He dialed the phone and followed his enhanced hearing to where it was discarded. He squatted down and picked up the purse that was strewn on its side and picked it up flipping open the wallet and seeing that it was, indeed, Felicity's. He crossed the alley and stood by the door, looking for any clues. He spotted a dart a few feet away and frowned as he picked it up. He was standing when the door opened.

"Hey. You're Felicity's friend…" The bartender's voice caused him to turn.

"I am." Enzo smiled charmingly.

"What are you doing with her purse?' The blonde frowned.

Enzo sighed and looked at the purse before crossing over to the girl. "_You saw Felicity. She was feeling unwell and won't be into work tomorrow." _He compelled.

"No I didn't." Sara stepped back and clenched her fists.

"What?" Enzo was confused as to how this girl wasn't compelled.

"Why do you have her purse?" Sara growled, readying herself to attack.

"It was just on the ground." Enzo sniped.

"Hey!" Sara grabbed his arm as he turned around. "What the hell is happening? If it was on the ground…" Her voice trailed off.

"Felicity will be fine. If you'll excuse me." Enzo raised an eyebrow at where Sara was holding his arm.

"No. I don't excuse you. I want to know where my friend is." She demanded.

"Don't we all. If you want to stand here questioning me for information that I don't have, we can stand here until sun-up, but I'd like to find Felicity with her heart intact."

Sara's eyes widened. "She was taken?"

"Obviously." Enzo rolled his eyes.

"And you think you can find her?" Sara scoffed. "You're new to Starling and probably won't be able to navigate the city let alone track a kidnapped girl."

"I'm not planning to track anyone." Enzo stepped back, readying to walk away. "Felicity will hold her own until _I _find her. Don't go spreading it around, love."

"Hey!" Sara called but Enzo refused to stop. "How do you expect to find her?"

"I'm a hunter. I'll find her and kill anyone that gets in my way." He called over his shoulder flippantly.

* * *

Felicity had passed out sometime ago and found herself strapped to a table. Wes had shot her through the head to see how fast she'd heel from a fatal brain injury with so much vervain in her system. She guessed it wasn't fast.

"Good morning." The scientist loomed over her.

Felicity tested her restraints but they didn't give in to her weakened strength. "Just let me go." She demanded.

"No. I will kill you. But knowing that I experimented on you-that will kill Damon Salvatore. Destroy him."

"Oh get over it." Felicity scoffed. "Damon killed your friend. He kills lots of people. He killed his girlfriend's brother like four times. He killed my mother. He will hunt you down and you can only hope that he finds you before Stefan does." She threatened.

"I'm not scared."

"That's just stupid." Felicity looked into his eyes. "You will have no place to hide. The Original Family will have every vampire after you. I'm friends with the Starling City Vigilante, The Arrow, and Oliver Queen, billionaire. I have powerful friends. You will never be safe." She paused and smiled menacingly. "And if I live, I will kill you myself for everything you and every other Augustine ever did to Enzo and Damon. I will rip out your throat, feed you my blood, turn you, and then torture you like you did them. Only then will you know relief will I kill you."

"Well, while you ponder that, let's see how to function without Superior Articulate Facet."

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Oliver loomed over Sara's shoulder as she and Dig typed on individual computers.

The pair didn't answer and kept their eyes on the computer, trying to track the man that had taken Felicity right outside the Club. Their safe place. Their Lair.

Oliver was fuming. She was his Girl Friday. He was supposed to protect her and she was taken from right under his nose. He kept replaying the CCTV where they watched as Felicity was hit with multiple darts before collapsing, being thrown into the trunk, not very gently, and the man leaving. He wanted to find her. To apologize for how much they'd been fighting since she got back from visiting her ex-husband.

"Found him." Dig said triumphantly. Sarah and Oliver turned to him at full attention. "I was looking through Felicity's files from yesterday, searching for what got her so riled up. She was tracking the finances of a guy named Wes Maxfield. He just got fired from Whittemore College in Virginia." He pulled up the picture and Oliver scowled at the picture.

"Looking for if he's used his name for anything since coming to Starling City." Sara informed them as she typed furiously at Felicity's keyboard. She sighed. "Negative, but I'll keep looking."

Oliver huffed in frustration before picking up his compression bow. "I'm going patrolling." He said coldly before walking at the door, Dig and Sara not even looking up to stop him.

* * *

"You know, you can use vampires for other things than their bodies." Felicity said as she watched the doctor putz around his table. "We, for example, are a really good source of information." She smirked.

"Really?" Maxfield raised a brow at her briefly before turning his attention back to his tools.

"Oh yes." Felicity laughed. "I slept with him." She called, referring to the song playing overhead. "Sting was great in bed. The whole band was." She laughed when she saw the doctor's shoulders stiffen. "I should look him up." She continued. "Maybe he'd want to go for round two…well…technically it'd be like round forty, but all the same…"

"He'll be long dead if you ever even get out."

"So will you." Felicity shot back. "Poor little human." She mocked.

"Yes." Wes spun around. "Poor little humans." He spat. "Not embracing their inner monster. Not taking advantage. Not being killers-"

"To be fair, plenty of humans are killers, as are you. You shouldn't stigmatize vampires, dear. It's rude."

"I've heard it's rude to eat people too."

"And it's illegal to force people to be your guinea pigs."

"You're not a person." Wes hissed. "You are an animal, enslaved to your instincts. You're no better than a literal guinea pig."

"How are you any different?" Felicity spat. "You're an addict: providing other with pain." She gasped as she felt a pain in her throat. Her throat was filling with blood. The bastard stabbed her with a scalpel in her throat.

"That's enough, Mrs. Salvatore."

Felicity wanted to remind him that she wasn't a Salvatore anymore but she couldn't speak, and after a few moments more of pain, everything went black.

* * *

_Felicity turned around. "It's about time." She giggled and crossed the room to the man that was leaning against her door._

_"Hey, Lis." Damon smiled crookedly before leaning down to kiss her in a deep, passionate way that she'd never felt before._

_Felicity broke away, grinning, and giggled innocently. "My mother would have a fit if she knew I had a man in my room."_

_"I'd like to think I'm doing more than just being in your room." Damon laughed devilishly._

_Felicity pulled herself back into his chest. "My mother told me I have to marry Maxim Teague before the end of year." She said quietly, knowing Damon would hear with his enhanced hearing._

_Damon frowned. "Don't." He pushed her away, grasping her shoulders so he could look in her eyes. "Run away with me. Let me show you the world. You don't have to marry him. Marry me."_

_Felicity looked at Damon unsure. "Are you being serious?" At his smile and nod, her face brightened. "Yes!" She pushed her lips to his kissing him deeply. He pushed her back to her bed, helping her discard her silk robe, leaving her in her long slip. _

_He leaned over her laying form. "I haven't felt this way for a long, long time. Since I was human."_

_"I love you." Felicity kissed him again._

* * *

_"I'm not going to marry him!" Felicity exclaimed to her mother in her dress. Her father sat quiet and complacently in the chair by the window. Damon had gone out to feed, leaving her to tell her parents that they were engaged. _

_"Don't be silly Felicity, you're getting old!" Her mother laughed. "You have to marry soon or else you'll never be married!"_

_"That's not true! I love someone else! And he loves me!" Felicity fell to the ground, her hand covering her cheek. It took a moment for her to realize that her mother had slapped her._

_"Don't be stupid, Felicity." Her mother sneered. "You're a beautiful girl, but you're not smart enough to make decisions. You need to marry Maxim Teague. He likes you. It's better than any other match we could hope for!"_

_"I won't marry him!" Felicity insisted._

_"You can't break this contract." Her mother walked to her desk. Felicity watched as her mother approached with a letter opener. "We can't afford our reputation to take a hit like this. Let alone you running off to marry a nameless, title-less, nobody!"_

_"Please. He's a good man. Damon loves me. He can provide for me! Let me marry him!" Felicity pleaded. _

_"We can't." Felicity watched as her father walked out of the room and her mother bent down to her level. "We've always just wanted what was best for you, Felicity." Her mother kissed her cheek and Felicity gasped as her mother slipped the letter opener into her stomach. _

_"Mother?"_

_"We love you Felicity. But we can't allow you to break the contract. The Teagues will understand. They may even allow their son to marry your sister." Her mother stood and left the room, leaving Felicity bleeding on the floor._

_Felicity couldn't believe her mother would hurt her like this. She should have just left with Damon._

_"Felicity!" Damon appeared at her side. "Drink." He didn't allow her any time to argue and held his bleeding wrist to her mouth._

_"Damon!" She flung her arms around her once he pulled his wrist away. "Je t'adore!" Her native tongue slipped through her lips. "Ma mère!" She cried._

_"Shhh." Damon soothed her hair. "Come, let's get you cleaned up and then I will take care of your mother and we will leave." His voice held a hard edge of barely contained anger. He helped her up to her room, where they waited as compelled servants brought a tub of warm water. Damon helped her wash her hair as she closed her eyes, tired after the days events._

_"You came for me." Felicity whispered._

_"Always." Damon assured._

* * *

_"Felicity! My daughter is not some harlot!" Her mother screamed at her as Damon was taking her luggage to the carriage._

_"Mother, please." Felicity argued outside her room. "Please, just let me go. You hurt me."_

_"And yet here you are! You can't leave." Her mother grabbed Felicity's arm as she attempted to turn._

_"Mother! You're hurting me!" Felicity tried to pull her arm from her mother's grasp, but she wasn't strong enough. _

_Her mother's voice was cold and angry. "You are not leaving!" She hissed._

_"Let me go!" Felicity tore her arm out of her mother's grasp but lost her balance. She felt pain as she fell down the grand staircase to the entrance and suddenly everything went black._

* * *

_Felicity woke up on the couch and Damon was sitting next to her, leaning his head against their entwined hands he was holding up._

_"Damon?" Her voice was soft._

_His eyes shot up and seeing that she was awake, gave her a chaste kiss. "You're alive."_

_"What happened?" He helped her sit up._

_"I shouldn't have left you with her. I'm sorry."_

_"Damon, what happened?" She persisted._

_"I heard you scream. I ran back but you were already…your mother pushed you and you fell down the stairs. Felicity, your neck was broken from the impact. I couldn't save you…again." He added. "I was so angry." Damon continued but his eyes pleaded with her to understand. "I saw her, not even sorry, and I wanted to cause her as much pain as she caused you…and me." He admitted. "She didn't have a chance. I killed her. The same way she killed you. It was painless. She deserved less."_

_"Damon…" Felicity looked at him, afraid he wouldn't want her now that she wasn't human. "You still…Do you still love me?"_

_His eyes blazed at the accusation that he wouldn't love her any longer. "Always." His words were reminiscent of the one's he spoke hours before._

* * *

Felicity woke up with a gasp, coming back to life. Her chest rose and fell rapidly trying to get the unnecessary oxygen back into her system.

"You were out longer this time." Wes stood up and made notes.

Felicity didn't have anything to say. She just glared.

"Were you vocal chords permanently damaged?" Wes' voice was light, knowing that his accusation was impossible.

"How long have I been here?" She asked instead, hoping that it wasn't long enough that Oliver would realize she was missing.

"Just four days." Wes smiled. "But the true question is how long I will keep you here."

"Not much longer, I hope." A familar voice said from the entrance of the stairs.

"Enzo." Wes turned, surprised. "It took you long enough to track us down. It is actually disappointing."

"Well, the earthquake made it a little harder to track scents with all the people living on the streets." He smiled, unbothered. "I'll give you two options, doctor." He walked forward. "You can leave now and it'll give you a head start before Damon and his wife," Enzo nodded at Felicity, "track you down. Or I can kill you right here, right now."

"I'm not afraid of you, Enzo."

"And that is your mistake." Enzo ripped out Wes' heart without warning and dropped it uncerimoniusly next to the body that had dropped a second before.

He moved over to where Felicity was bound to the table and ripped the vervain IV out of her arm. "It's about time." She watched as he unbound her and helped her to her feet while continuing to support her. "Thanks." She murmured.

"Any time, sweetheart. Consider it my rent." Felicity rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity was sitting on her couch sipping at her mug. She was already on her third blood bag and was expecting to get to her fourth soon.

"You may want to call your boss."

Felicity narrowed her eyes as she drained her cup. "What did you do?"

"Your blonde bartender saw me when I was looking for clues about your abrupt end to the phone call. I may have let it slip you were taken." Enzo didn't look in the least bit apologetic, or even sheepish.

"Enzo!"

"You should be thanking me! I was with the Augustine Society for a lot longer than you were! I know what the doctor would have done to you!"

Felicity sighed. "Thank you for finding me, Enzo."

He waved her off. "I was about six hours off from calling Damon. And then there wouldn't be much city left when he was done looking for you."

Felcity laughed. "I guess I should call Sara."

* * *

Felicity bit her lip as she waited for Sara to pick up the phone. "Hello?" She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Sara. Enzo told me that he….I'm back!" She didn't know how to explain that she was kidnapped by a vampire-hating doctor.

"Felicity! Thank god. We've been searching, but-"

"Oh, that's fine. Enzo found me quite easily." She lied. "I ran into a friend and-"

Sara's voice was incredulous. "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not-"

"Don't bother, we'll be there in ten." And the line went dead.

* * *

"Dig!" Sara called across the lair. "Get Oliver. Felicity just called."

"Felicity-"

"She's fine. At home, apparently."

"Oliver." She heard Diggle say into a comm. "We got her."

"Let's move." Sara gestured to Dig.

* * *

Felicity sighed as she heard fervent knocking on the door. "This is your fault, you know." She called to Enzo, knowing he'd hear her despite being on the second floor. She was glad that her wounds had healed, otherwise she'd have to explain her advanced healing another day. She was just feeling weak and drained, though the four drained blood bags in the trash had helped rectify most of it. "Hey." She smiled as she opened the door, seeing Sara, Dig, and Oliver, and letting them in.

"Are you alright?" Dig was first through the door.

"Yeah. Sorry." Felicity walked towards the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?" She offered.

The three humans looked at her incredously. "You were gone for four days." Oliver hissed dangerously.

Felicity turned her back to them as she fiddled with her tea kettle. "Yeah sorry, I ran into an old friend and we went on a bit of a bender." She lied, though she knew they wouldn't believe her.

"What the _hell_?" Oliver grabbed her arm. "What happened, Felicity?" He demanded.

Felicity clenched her jaw and yanked her arm from Oliver's grasp. "I'm fine. An enemy got to me but I'm fine now."

"Who?" The three other members of Team Arrow asked, surprised and eager to get their hands on the potential enemy.

Felicity sighed and shook her head. "Not one of _our _enemies." She clarified and massaged her temples. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does! He could come after you again-" Sara argued.

"He can't." Felicity said quietly. The room was quiet, all three people looking at her in surprise and shock. "He can't come after me ever again. And if he did, he had reason to." Felicity didn't harbor any positive sentiment for Wes Maxfield-he experimented on her and Enzo and Damon and who knows who else. But he lost the closest thing he had to family because of vampires. Because of Damon.

Digg took a step forward. "Felicity-"

Felicity shook her head. "I should check on Enzo."

She bolted upstairs, but heard Sara say "I'll go after her."

Felicity was in the bathroom, though she left the door open, knowing a lock wouldn't stop a determined Sara Lance. The sink was running and Felicity was looking at her reflection, trying to remind herself that she wasn't a monster and she didn't blame Damon for what he did.

"Hey, are you alright?" The other blonde leant against the doorframe.

Felicity cleared her throat and looked at her friend. "Of course." She shrugged. "I'm here."

"That doesn't mean you're alright."

"Why do you care?" Felicity didn't mean it, but she just wanted a moment alone. Like it used to be. Even when she found out about Oliver's secret, she had some resemblance of solitude. Digg and Oliver had never come to her house. And her vampiric life rarely came to head with Starling City. Everything was spinning out of control and Felicity ran on control.

* * *

_"You're a monster, Felicity. You love a killer." Her father spat at her as Felicity cried and Damon looked murderous at her father, who was standing above her mother's body._

_"He didn't mean to." Felicity took a step forward out of Damon's hold. "Please, daddy. I love you."_

_"I want you gone!" Her father stepped forward and slapped her. Suddenly, Damon was in front of her and her father was across the room bleeding._

_"Damon!" Felicity scolded and ran across the room to her father's side. "Are you okay." _

_"Get away!" Her father hissed but Felicity paid no attention: her gums were throbbing and she focused on her father's bleeding cut. She was thirsty. "I said _get away!_" He shouted but it was too late. Felicity sunk her teeth into his neck, breaking skin and drawing blood. Within moments, her teeth sharpened and turned to fangs._

_"Felicity." Her father gasped and tried to pry himself off of his now-vampiric daughter._

_"Felicity!" Damon put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Oh god." She drew away and looked at her father's now limp body. "Oh god." She started to panic. "I-I killed him."_

_"Felcity!" Damon held his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be alright."_

* * *

"Felicity!" Sara snapped Felicity out of her memory.

"I'm sorry." Felicity shook her head and sat down on the side of the bath.

Sara nodded and closed the door as she stepped in and slid down the door. "So…what's going on with you and Enzo?" She changed the subject, showing the little bit left of the girl that had left with _Ollie _on the Queen's Gambit.

Felicity shook her head tiredly, showing age beyond her appearance. "Nothing." She smiled wanly. "He's a friend. He's sort of….lost, too."

"Felicity…you're not-"

"I am, Sara. There's so much you guys don't know. I shouldn't…you shouldn't care for me. I- I can't do it."

"Do what?" Sara looked curious.

"I can't do this." She waved her hand at the door. "You three are doing something so dangerous and I can't let the danger associated with me be added into the mix!"

"We need you."

"You don't. The three of you can fight. You guys know the computers well enough, and could easily find help. I don't know how to heal you guys with medicine. I-" Felicity couldn't put it in words. "I can't sit there-in the lair- and wait for you three not to come back. To go after someone or do something so dangerous that you die. I can't do it ever again." This is why she avoided making attachments. People were too delicate: they died with the drop of the hat.

"Fel-"

"Leave." Felicity's voice was stronger than she felt. "I want you all gone." Her voice cracked. "Out. Get out!" She yelled when Sara didn't move.

"Felicity!" Sara was shocked, Felicity was having some sort of breakdown.

"Sara- I can't do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore. Please." She sighed. "You should hang up your staff and be safe. Your family couldn't take another death from you." She wouldn't look Sara in the face.

"Felicity-"

"Please, just leave."

Sara sighed and stood up. "Even if you aren't part of Team Arrow…you will be our friend."

"You don't get it." Felicity stood up as well. "I don't want you to be my friend." She pushed through Sara and opened the door. She walked down the hall and entered her room, rolling her eyes at Enzo, who was leaning against his doorframe, before slamming the door shut behind her. She listened for a minute until she heard Sara walk down the stairs and whisper to Oliver and Digg explaining their fight. After a minute, she heard the men sigh, she imagined them shaking their heads, and they left, closing the door quietly behind them. Felicity walked over to her bed and sat down. She had made a conscious effort to remain at arms length with everyone she met since she and Damon parted ways. But then Oliver came in all handsome and half-smiley with a horrible excuse about a laptop. And then she started to get close to him, finding his horrible lies amusing and endearing. Then he showed up bloody and dying and she couldn't just let him die. She knew humans were expendable, especially those involved with the Arrow; she was a vampire and she had to protect herself because she'd be around for a long, long time. She was built to withstand the rise and fall of civilizations: not get involved with razing or rebuilding a city with a group of avenging vigilantes. She was the epitome of death and she couldn't subject them to her presence.

* * *

The next day, Felicity got up early and changed into her work clothes. She was trying to distance herself from the Felicity that Oliver and Digg had first met and decided to stay away from the bright colors and glasses that defined her human persona. She put on a professional, simple dark grey dress with expensive black heels that she doubted any non-vampire could balance in. Felicity pulled her hair back in a tight, sleek bun, hoping that Oliver would get the message that she was done: that she wasn't the girl he knew.

"Hey love." Enzo's voice surprised Felicity, who had been looking out the window, staring at nothing, as she sipped warmed blood in a mug instead of coffee. She tried to avoid filling a travel mug with blood in case something happened and someone discovered what she truly needed as subsidence.

"Hey." She turned to greet Enzo.

"You're going into work?" He raised his brows, having expected her to pick up and leave Starling City and her problems.

Felicity sighed and placed her empty mug in the sink. "Yes. Whether they know it or not, they need someone who can protect them. I can stay distanced and not be suspected."

Felicity opted to run to work with her speed in place of taking her car: she didn't want to be stuck anywhere in case she needed to flee. She stopped running about a block away from Queen Consolidated and she straightened her hair and dress as she walked towards the building, keeping her back straight and head high. She didn't look like the IT girl she once personified: she looked like she could own the building. She walked to the Executive Elevator and got in. She stood straight as she heard someone running to the elevator, recognizing the person by the foot steps. At the last minute before the doors closed, a hand stuck in.

Oliver frowned when he looked at her, his eyes sweeping from head to toe, before getting in the elevator with Digg walking in behind him.

"Good morning Mister Queen, Mister Diggle." Felicity nodded at the men.

They looked at her incredulously. "Felicity, what are you doing?" Oliver barely held back a scoff.

"I'm doing what I have to do to survive, Mr. Queen." Felicity looked at him for the first time and held back an audible gulp when she looked in his deep eyes. She tore her eyes away and glanced at Digg. "I suggest the two of you do the same." She looked forward again and stepped through the doors as they opened to the top floor where their office was situated.

"Felicity, we understand what you went through was traumatic, but you don-"

"No." Her voice was hard, distant, and cool. "This has nothing to do with _that_. It merely reminded me of my true nature. I only intended to stay long enough to help your step-father." She lied. She had never intended to leave after finding Walter. "I'm bowing out while I still can."

"Felicity-"

"I will leave Starling CIty if you won't let me go." Oliver's eyes widened. "I have many friends across the world and I am well known in other circles. I suggest treating me as your assistant-or better yet, get my job back in the IT department if you can't handle this." She hissed before regaining her composure and walking to her desk, leaving the men astonished behind her.


End file.
